Display devices including light emitting elements using OLEDs (Organic Light-Emitting Diodes) are now being developed. Such a display device includes two glass substrates or the like attached to each other and light emitting elements located between the glass substrates. Therefore, light from the light emitting elements is output to an external space from one of the glass substrates. The light output to the external space from the glass substrate is directed from the side on which the refractive index is higher to the side on which the refractive index is lower. The light is totally reflected at an interface between the glass substrate and the external space, and by the influence thereof, a phenomenon that the light extraction efficiency is decreased occurs. In order to avoid this, it has been proposed to provide microlenses on the light emitting elements. Such a technology is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. 2000-322000 and 2004-039500.
OLEDs are easily damaged by moisture. In the case where the above-described technology is used, the OLEDs may be exposed to moisture in a process of producing microlenses on the OLEDs.
The present invention has an object of, even in the case where microlenses are formed to increase the light extraction efficiency, decreasing damage on an OLED caused by the production of the microlenses.